pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenlandic Empire
The Greenlandic Empire, or the Empire of Greenland, is the result of Greenland after gaining independence from Denmark. Greenland started an empire and a new timeline of conquest. The Greenlandic Empire controls a lot of the Arctic trade and shipping through Canadian islands, and its main exports are fishing, mining, animal skins, oil, agriculture, timber, and livestock. It has gained a lot of power and relevance in the world. History In 2016, Greenland eventually gained independence from Denmark after revolts and a referendum. 84% of Greenland wanted to secede as an independent nation from the Kingdom of Denmark, while 12% voted against. 4% did not vote. The Republic of Greenland was established on August 6th, 2016, with the capital at Nuuk. New things were made and done for the independent Greenland. The Greenlandic koroonit was established as the currency of Greenland, and Greenland became a member of the United Nations. A Greenlandic military also started, and Greenland sent a request to join NATO, which NATO accepted. However, two years later, the government was overthrown by a coup. They established the Empire of Greenland on July 2nd, 2018, and started the process of turning Greenland into a monarchy. Greenland was taken out of NATO, and a new flag was designed for the Greenlandic Empire too. Most everything else remained the same. On October 13, 2018, Greenlandic military swept through and seized Ellesmere Island and Axel Heiberg Island of Canada, without declaring war. Canada did not even know this had happened until some natives living nearby told officials that they saw some "other Inuit" on the two islands. The officials didn't mind or see it as a threat, so thereby ignored it. The Greenlandic Empire counted this as a success and the beginning to their new future. They invested even more into their country, like improving and developing Nuuk, the capital, and mixed modern cityscape with the traditional theme. More towns were also build, and transportation improved. The population started to increase too. Later in November, the Greenlandic Empire seized Devon Island and other western islands of Canada. A lot of funding started going to the Greenlandic military, preparing for something bigger... On January 9, 2019, the Greenlandic Empire officially declared war on Canada. A large scale island hopping campaign was set for all the rest of the northern Canadian islands. Baffin Island was invaded, and soon Iqaluit, the capital of Nunavut, was captured. The Greenlanders had been trained to fight in even worse snowy and cold conditions than the Canadians, and more powerful. Once almost all of the northern Canadian islands were captured, and the Greenlandic Empire was satisfied, a full scale land invasion of Canada started in March. The Greenlandic army stormed its way throughout Nunavut. Baker Lake and Rankin Inlet of Nunavut were captured soon. After the total collapse of Nunavut, the Greenlandic Empire launched a big invasion of the Northwest Territories. All of Great Bear Lake and Echo Bay was captured, and then the Greenlandic army headed south, reached Great Slave Lake, and captured Yellowknife, the capital of the Northwest Territories. After this, the Greenlandic Empire launched an invasion of northern Quebec. Troops arrived from the occupied islands north and west. Inukjuak was captured, and the Greenlandic army swept through Quebec. A bit of Labrador of Newfoundland and Labrador was captured too. At this time, Canada surrendered to the Empire of Greenland, and the Treaty of Iqaluit was signed between the two countries on April 23, 2019. The Greenlandic Empire was allowed to keep all of its occupied lands, and those became the Canada-Greenland border. The Great Slave Lake was split with maritime borders over what areas were in Greenlandic control. Canada would pay war reparations and not go to war with Greenland for three years. This victory over Canada impressed the world, and also made the Greenlandic population happy. The suicide rates started dropping too, and the population started increasing a lot. The Greenlandic Empire convinced most Canadian Inuit that the empire is good for the peoples, so they don't revolt. - Under construction - Rewriting history -''' However, at the same time, the Greenlandic Empire was expanding its way to Europe. It launched invasions on Iceland and the Svalbard Islands of Norway. Norway did not request any help from NATO, as Norway though he could take on the Greenlandic Empire by itself. But Norway was wrong. The Greenlandic Empire's military was so strong at the time that Norway surrendered the Svalbard Islands to the Greenlandic Empire. The Greenlandic Empire's military quite easily crushed what Iceland had, and Iceland surrendered. Both Svalbard and Iceland became puppet states of the Greenlandic Empire. A new currency was announced into the Greenlandic Empire - the Greenlandic dollar. They did it so they could erase any lasting ties to being a colony. After this, the Greenlandic Empire started invading more islands of Canada. They decided to finally launch a full scale invasion of Baffin Island. Canada was facing serious issues lately, and terrorism was rising in certain parts of Canada, so it was mostly unable to react, and nothing was ever known about Greenlandic invasions of Canada before, so they didn't really know what was going on. The Greenlandic Empire quickly occupied the island, and captured Iqualit, the capital of Nunavut. They then annexed all of the Baffin Island. The Greenlandic Empire got a new Greenlandic territory near the occupied Svalbard Islands later. The Greenlandic Empire received ¼ of the archipelago after signing the Alapaevsk Island Agreement. Recently, the Greenlandic Empire has claimed a section of the previously unclaimed Marie Byrd Land in Antarctica. The Greenlandic Empire calls it "Greenlandic Antarctica". The claim is west of the Chilean Antarctic Territory, and east to more unclaimed land. After this, the Greenlandic Empire launched an attack on Quebec, Canada. They were able to quickly occupy northern Quebec, and have partial control over it. Canada's military started to diminish after this. Just 3 months after invasions of northern Quebec, the Greenlandic Empire launched a full on invasion of Canada. They mainly went for Nunavut, the Northwest Territories, and the Yukon Territory. Greenlandic forces quickly occupied most of Nunavut. They moved west and took over a lot of the Northwest Territories. The Greenlandic Empire seized all control of the Great Bear Lake, and also took most of the Great Slave Lake. Canada signed a treaty with the Greenlandic Empire, and the Greenlandic Empire annexed the conquered lands. The Greenlandic Empire claims to love Inuit peoples like how Nazi Germany loved Germans. They have convinced a lot of Canadian Inuit that are in conquered Canadian lands that the empire of good for the Inuit. The Greenlandic Empire was having rapid growth, expanding its dominance on the world. One of the biggest things they did at the time invading mainland Norway. After invading more islands of Canada, the Greenlandic Empire wanted some other land besides just desolate Canadian islands. They turned to Europe once again and imagined how powerful the empire would look if they could take out a country, not just a territory. The Greenlandic Empire commanded a few invasions of Norway's northern fjords. The Greenlandic air forces took out bases near them, and then the army went in. The Greenlandic Empire asserted complete control over northern Norway. Now they were moving down south. The Greenlandic Empire took over most of western Norway, and when they were advancing to the capital east, Oslo, Norwegian forces finally surrendered to the Greenlandic Empire. The Greenlandic Empire made all of the occupied territory into a Greenlandic puppet state, and Norway only had control of half of southern Norway, and a bit of Norway north of Sweden. The other Scandinavian countries were shocked that Greenland could defeat one of them directly on its mainland. After the defeat of Norway, the Greenlandic Empire decided to take the other Danish island colony, the Faroe Islands. When the empire declared war on Denmark, almost just a month after they had invaded Norway, Denmark was almost certain it was going to loose the Faroe Islands. Denmark barely put a resistance on the Faroe Islands to its former territory Greenland, and of course, the Greenlandic Empire won the islands. They merged the occupied Faroe Islands into the existing puppet state of Greenlandic Iceland as they claimed "the islands are too small to be significant". The Greenlandic Empire was loving all of the power they were gaining. They decided to mess with a more powerful country - Russia. They knew Russia had less power in northern Russia and Siberia, and took advantage of it. They invaded the Novaya Zemlya Islands and Franz Josef Land of Russia, and later the Severnaya Zemlya Islands. The Russian military was surprised at the strength the Greenlandic Empire had, and were unfamiliar with the tactics that the Greenlandic Empire were doing. They claimed the New Siberian Islands archipelago, but did not launch any attacks on it. The Greenlandic Empire later launched a secret invasion of the Russian Far East by Alaska. Russia did not know of this until later, when the Greenlandic military had already asserted dominance of the region. Russia surrendered to the Greenlandic Empire, and the empire took over all of the won lands. Greenland claims a bit more than the lands they won. After all these attacks in the Northern hemisphere and the Arctic, the Greenlandic Empire wanted some southern lands. They decided to take advantage of the fact that Haiti was a poor nation, and launched an attack and invasion of the capital, Port-au-Prince. Haiti barely held a fight, and almost less than a week after, surrendered to the Greenlandic Empire. Haiti became a puppet state of the empire. The Greenlandic Empire also launched some invasions of the next door Dominican Republic, but never completely occupied it or made a puppet state of it. A recent thing that the Greenlandic Empire did was launching three invasions of Venezuela. They targeted Venezuela because it was poor and corrupt like Haiti was, and Greenland didn't think they could put up much of a fight. The Greenlandic navy took out a lot of Venezuelan ships in the Paraguaná Peninsula and the Federated Dependencies of Venezuela. They later occupied all of Paraguaná and advanced south. They meanwhile launched two other invasions of Venezuela. Venezuela surrendered to the Greenlandic Empire before they could reach the capital Caracas. The Greenlandic Empire annexed all of these new lands. The latest event is when the Greenlandic Empire declared war on Norway a third time, because they remembered that Norway also had another territory besides the Svalbard Islands. Greenlandic forces reached Jan Mayen, and Norway surrendered right when they saw ships coming. The Greenlandic Empire merged Jan Mayen into the the puppet state of Greenlandic Svalbard. Relationships Friends * Antarctica - She is proud of me and what I have achieved. We are both icy friends. * Cuba - We sell weapons with each other and he supports me. * Japan - Ally and we trade with each other. Love the kawaii Enemies * Denmark - '''DANSKIT NAALAGAAFFIAT NAALAGAAFFIUP POLITIIVIRIGSPOLITIET PEQATIGALUGIT KALAALLIT NUNAANNI IMAANILU!! NAPPARSIMAVINNUTANGINERUSUNUT IMALUUNNIIT RIGSHOSPITALILIARTUTASSARTORTARPAVUT. I don't like you anymore, dad. * Norway - Haha I invaded you, occupied you, and made a puppet state out of 80% of your land. I also took your Svalbard Islands. * Sweden and Finland - Allies of Denmark and Norway. I have plans for invading you too * Canada - Weak * Russia - I took all of your northern islands and even INVADED you in the far east. * UN and USA - I don't like being told what to do! I don't care about rules or what I shouldn't do! I DON'T CARE!!! Flag The Greenlandic Empire's flag is based off of the Japanese Empire's flag and the original Greenlandic flag. It has a circle with the bottom half white and the upper half red, located on the left side. The flag's bottom half is red and the top half is white with 6 red rays shooting out of the red half of the circle. Category:Empire Category:North America Category:America Category:World Category:Monarchy Category:Greenlandic Empire Category:RedLightningStrike